darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-01-19 - Death of Constantine Wolf
The sun rises brilliantly over the roof-tops of Bothawui's largest city. Light glitters in walls of mica, slabs of gold, and the large hulks of interstellar vessels in the spaceport. A blonde woman stands near a communication terminal, chattering with a group of Bothans. Felicia is wearing a business outfit, whose neutral colours are pretty bland compared to the vibrant hues of the planet's natives. A green 'K' is stylishly embedded at the corner of her briefcase, and the same letter can be found on the chestplates of the Bothans' blast armor. A tall, slender wookiee debarks from a shuttle and takes in the cityscape from the spaceport. Brushing away his thin bangs, he glides out of the public transportation dock and makes his way slowly across the tarmac; he looms very close to Felicia, his thoughts elsewhere it would appear. One of the woman's guards turns around and looks at the looming Wookiee with beady and suspicious eyes. "You there," the Bothan barks, "take a step away from the Viceroy. Please," he adds carefully, as if someone once had instructed him to be more polite in his approach to offworlders. Felicia turns a curious look at Hnaaau, her brow inching further upwards when she recognizes his species. Hnaaau's leisurely pace stiffens as he lumbers to a halt. Long arms dangle from his shoulders and he glances downward at the guards and nearby Viceroy. "Ahhh, well.. my apologies," he murmurs with a knowing half-grin. He knuckles his forehead in a working class salute and begins to move deeper into the spaceport. Felicia's eyes follow him a couple of feet. Then the woman calls out, voice light and curious: "Are you new here on Bothawui, Mr.? I can tell you the way to the nearest hotel, unless you're meeting with someone here, of course." The furry wookiee stops again, this time glancing over his shoulder and downward at Felicia and her entourage. Shadows from the light-play on his shaggy hair drift across his features as he pauses, considering. "Just here for work- I hear Kuat, during the rebuilding, is a good place for a mechanic to find a job," he says with a smile and another forehead knuckle. A mechanic? Felicia's dusty-green eyes light up with interest. She pushes her glasses firmly up on her nose and steps towards the Wookiee. "I could use a mechanic," she nods at Hnaaau. "A lot of my Y-wing fighters got damaged, recently. Their hulls need repairing. I'd offer you the job if your credentials check out, and if you are interested?" A muffled paw works over the back of the wookiee's head; he licks his lips. "I heard there was plenty of work, but I never thought I'd find it so quickly.." he finally says. "I'm not too familiar with Y-wings, but the freighters I've been around shouldn't be too much different- I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, eh. My name's Hnaaau," he murmurs sheepishly. The tall, lanky transfers his hand to its opposite arm where it rubs his elbow. A YT-1000 descends at high speeds towards the public spaceport, slowing as it gets closer the hatch door opens and Cuzao walks out to hangs off one of the hydraulic pistons by one arm as they land. hopping off as soon as it touches the ground. "Nice work Curo" he says back into the ship as he walks off the pad, hands in his pockets. "I'm Felicia, Felicia Khan, Viceroy of the Trade Federation." The blonde woman offers the other a kindly smile. "Let me just see your identification and you have got yourself a job. How much do you charge?" She flicks a look at Cuzao and raises an arm in a wave. "There is one of my pilots. I need to speak to him as well." The wookiee fishes an oil-stained ID card from his maintenance vest and displays it before Felicia. After tucking it back into his pocket, he returns to rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not too expensive.. I only need enough to keep fed," he answers after a moment. "I'll put you on our list of mechanics," Felicia looks at the ID card, nods, and taps information into her datapad. "If you do a good job, then other pilots and traders of the Federation will hire you. If you repair all the Trade Federation vessels in Coruscant's public spaceport I'll pay you standard, mechanic salary. You'll have a ship at your disposal, too, to fetch the hullplates and," she waves a hand vaguely, "other parts that you may need." Cuzao nods to the wave as he walks in "ah heya boss" he says as he looks across to Hnaaau "and greeetings, my name is Cuzao, nice to meet you" he says politely. "Hnaaau," replies the wookiee simply at Cuzao's introduction. The looming mechanic turns and surveys the spaceport, not believing his luck at having found a job so quickly upon arrival. His arms, cradling the back of his head leisurely, belie a hidden, corded power in fur-concealed tendons and labor-toned muscles. "So.. which ones are yours, Viceroy, and which need to be fixed?" "They are on Coruscant, not here," Felicia says kindly at the tall Wookiee. "And it is every vessel preceded by a 'TF', for the Trade Federation, of course. Mr. Cuzao, I have a job for you." She turns to the pilot, nodding a greeting. "Two, actually. The next time you find yourself on Nar Shaddaa, will you keep your ears open for any pirate activity on the Rim? With the pirate ul Tortula dead we should be safer, but you neve know when someone is out there to take his place." Cuzao nods "i'll keep my ears open should i go over there boss" The wookiee nods slowly and knuckles his forehead once more. "Sure thing, Viceroy," he says with a smile. Gathering his tools and turning, he lumbers back toward the public shuttles and begins checking fares to Coruscant. Hopping down from the G-wing, Constantine takes a slow look around. He is dressed in his civilian garb with Yidrian Flechette gun strapped to his belt as well as several knives. He had come to Bothawui for a reason. "I would like you to contact a woman named Mi'Yuki as well," Felicia gazes at her datapad. "See if you can talk her into joining the Trade Federation." The Viceroy looks up when the Wookiee leaves, a brief smile creasing her lips. Her eyes flicker past Constantine without any sign of recognition. Then she looks back at Cuzao. Cuzao just looks to Felicia "so a Mechanic huh?" he says "well from what i could guess anyway" Constantine takes site of the Viceroy and begins to move towards her and the group slowly. Reaching a few feet away he bows and forces a smile onto his face, "M'lady. I would like to request to speak with you...in private if you don't mind." "Yes, a mechanic. It's not unusual to see a Wookiee as one such. If you ever need upgrades to your own ships, contact him. He's good." Felicia tilts her head at Cuzao -- then Constantine catches her attention. She turns and looks pensively at the man, gaze turning to his weapons. "Of course, sir," she says, mildly. "If you wouldn't mind telling me what this is about? I don't even know your name." Catching the tone in Felicia's voice, the wookiee does not, as of yet, board the transport to Coruscant. He continues to loiter, a stray eye cast over the Viceroy beneath his thin hair curtain. Cuzao watches quietly, glancing at the man, letting Felicia speak for now. "Very well." Felicia nods at the other. "Mr. Constantine, we can step into my ship for a moment, unless you can deliver the urgent message on a datapad." Constantine hesitates for a moment then shakes his head, "I'd prefer we step over by my ship, ma'am." Felicia nods her head at Constantine, conceding. "Show the way to your vessel, then, Mr. Constantine." She waves for her bodyguard to follow. "Let me know Mi'Yuki's answer as soon as you talk to her, please, Mr. Cuzao?" The Viceroy turns and looks over her shoulder at the pilot. "We need good traders, especially now when the pirates have suffered a strong loss and lie low." "This fella giving you any trouble?" The easy-going wookiee rumbles as Constantine and the Viceroy pass him by; his arms are folded over his slender chest and his braided hair wafts delicately in the fetid wind crossing the spaceport. Constantine nods and waves towards the G-wing. Moving towards it his hand goes to rest on the hilt of the flechette as they proceed. Reaching the vessel he turns and frowns, "A private message, ma'am." His eyes cast a glance to the wookiee. Cuzao nods "Mi'Yuki... know where i can find her?" "Try to send her a holo message, Mr. Cuzao. And not at all," Felicia smiles at the Wookiee mechanic. "And if he does, my bodyguard is with me. But thank you all the same." She walks after Constantine, passing by the Wookiee, and stops up near the G-wing. She tilts her head to the side at the stranger, raising a curious brow. The wookiee flips a switch on his comsystem visibly. Arms still folded, he follows the pair at a distance and busies himself about a ship part newly-produced from his vest pocket. A tool accompanies it and soon he is hard at work mending wires and re-threading them into a metallic shaft with many switches. His grip tightens on the hilt of the flechette as Constantine leans in to whisper into Felicia's ear. Constantine Wolf whispers: I need you to come with me. Cuzao walks back onto the ramp of his craft talking to his R1 "Curo" about refueling. Felicia looks bemused at Constantine, but soon whisper back with a pleasant expression. You whisper, "And what guarantee do I have that you are not out to kidnap me, to get at the Trade Federation's wealth?" to Constantine Wolf. Constantine sighs once more and his voice becomes strained as he attempts to keep his voice low. Constantine Wolf whispers: I am kidnapping you perse. But it is not for the Trade Federation's wealth. Felicia looks strangely amused, shaking her head slowly at Constantine. You whisper, "I'll have my guards step in and shoot you if you try anything, you know. What is so important that you need me to come with you?" to Constantine Wolf. Still leaning in to whisper Constantine draws his flechette and grabs ahold of Felicia so she cannot get out of the line of fire between him and the bothans. He points the flechette towards them and there is great sadness in his voice as he continues. Constantine Wolf whispers: Do not make me kill them. I have my orders. COMBAT: Constantine Wolf wields his Krisnan Flechette Gun. The wookiee drops the ship part suddenly and rises to his feet. Having kept a spare eye on the pair, he is quickly aware of Felicia's danger. "Put it down," growls Hnaaau as he moves to within arm's reach of the man and his gun. His thick fingers flex into fists. Nightfall slips out of hiding. The Bothans draw their blasters and all five sentients point them at Constantine and Felicia. "Drop your weapon," the leader commands Constantine. The Viceroy has gone quite pale, looking between the stranger and her guards. "Don't shoot," she urges, on general purpose. But the Khan bodyguard do not relent. Their fingers squeeze on the triggers. "Drop the weapon and let Miss Khan go," another one says. "Now!" Constantine keeps a firm grasp on Felicia keeping her between him and the bothans. He turns his flechette to point at the wookiee, "Stay where you are you walking carpet or this will turn out worse then it has to." He then turns his head so that he can whisper again but his eyes are still on the wookiee and bothans. Constantine Wolf whispers: I am sorry for this. Cuzao hears the shouting "oh geez whats with the...noise...." he says to himself "oh..." he says quietly Looking to Curo he whispers something as the droid runs off into the ship. Dipping over the skies an MC15 light ship coasts over the horizon before settling down. The cockpit slides open and out climbs a black robed woman who upon setting foot begins to walk and takes two steps, sightless eyes seeming to scan back and forth. Hnaaau roars a deep, bestial cry as the flechette gun is pointed in his direction. A long, furry hand thrusts toward the man's arms, grabbing and pulling with devilish strength at whatever it can lay hold of, firearm or flesh. "GRAAAAAAAR!" COMBAT: Hnaaau lashes out at Constantine Wolf's arms with his fists! COMBAT: Constantine Wolf raises his Krisnan Flechette Gun to fire, but Hnaaau moderately wounds his arm. "Not half as sorry as I am," Felicia quips at Constantine. It is not, as such, a squeal; but it is close! The Viceroy cringes at the Wookiee's attack, being as much in the beast's way as Constantine himself. "Don't shoot," she orders her bodyguards, needlessly. "You'll hit me, or my mechanic!" Constantine screams out as the wookiee's claws tear at his skin. Pulling backward he stumbles back towards the ship, his grip on Felicia still firm. There is now blood dripping from the tears in his clothing but he musters the strength to raise the weapon again, "Why?!! I didn't want to hurt you but now I have to!" He squeezes off a shot towards the wookiee. COMBAT: Constantine Wolf fires his Krisnan Flechette Gun at Hnaaau! COMBAT: Hnaaau dodges Constantine Wolf's flechette cloud. A voice rises up like the wind itself, sweeping across the spaceport. "You disrupt my thoughts, and you will stop or I will turn all of you into ash and dust as if you never were." The black robed figure seems to be the origin of the words, and the raw anger in them is tangible. Cuzao grabs onto one of the pistons for his ramp, as the Night Sky lifts up into the air, hovering just slightly up, Cuzao then swings his free arm to grab his Sniper blaster, and rests it across his other shoulder to steady it, as his eyes watches down the scope. As Constantine reals off a shot, the wookiee barrels forward and out of range of the tiny, dangerous barbs pluming from the man's rifle. He loops a long, hairy arm around Felicia's waist while his free hand forms a sledge-hammeresque fist, lifts it, and drops it toward the wrist grappling the woman's fine suit. "Let go!" he roars. COMBAT: Cuzao wields his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster. COMBAT: Hnaaau lashes out at Constantine Wolf's arms with his fists! COMBAT: Constantine Wolf tries to dodge, but Hnaaau hits and grievously wounds his arm. Felicia backs away, following in Constantine's and Hnaaau's combined grip towards the Y-wing. Her bodyguards follow closely when one of the Bothans calmly raises his arm and fires at the would-be kidnapper. The guard doesn't pay any heed to the rough voice -- instead, he fires into the meelee! Nightfall goes to Bothawui: Gamma Block - City Streets. The wookiee continues to tear up his arm and Constantine lets out a cry of pain. Only adrenaline is keeping his weapon up now. Only the thought of survival, "You frakin mutt!!!" He fires off one last blast in hopes of it working. COMBAT: Constantine Wolf fires his Krisnan Flechette Gun at Hnaaau! COMBAT: Hnaaau dodges Constantine Wolf's flechette cloud. Cuzao takes careful aim "right..." he says quietly "keep her steady Curo" he says out more to himself than the droid "gotta focus on this" taking aim for Constantine "just be careful and wait for the moment..." The tall wookiee pulls with one hand in an attempt to free Felicia once and for all while with the other hand he lashes out at again at the man with the flechette gun. This time, however, his claws are bared and gouging toward his neck. If successful, the force of the upward blow might send Constantine soaring a few good feet. Laser-fire narrowly misses the back of Hnaaau's head along with the better part of another cloud of stinging barbs. Stray shrapnel scores his flesh topically, but it only seems to make him angrier. COMBAT: Hnaaau lashes out at Constantine Wolf's head with his fists! COMBAT: Constantine Wolf dodges Hnaaau's attack. Felicia actually screams when the Wookiee and Constantine clash again, not satisfied with being in the middle of their fight! She takes a step back, deliberately trying to squeeze her high heel on top of the man's foot. COMBAT: You lash out at Constantine Wolf with your fists! COMBAT: Felicia Khan hits and moderately wounds Constantine Wolf. In the battle Constantine is now aware of a giant wookiee fist coming straight towards his head he pushes Felicia away from him giving him the momentum to back away just in time so that the shot misses him. He growls in pain as her foot comes down on his. Causing him to stumble he ends up on his ass on the ground. From his position he brings his weapon up to point towards the wookiee while the other hand goes to his bone knife. COMBAT: Constantine Wolf fires his Krisnan Flechette Gun at Hnaaau! COMBAT: Hnaaau tries to dodge, but Constantine Wolf's flechette cloud hits and moderately wounds him. Hnaaau slings the Viceroy behind him, creating a veritable shield of bristling wookiee fur. Unable to avoid another plume of flechettes or possibly taking the hail of barbs so Felicia doesn't have to, he roars again and looms over Constantine Wolf. A great, heavy foot hoists and comes crashing down toward the upended man's groin. COMBAT: Hnaaau lashes out at Constantine Wolf with his fists! COMBAT: Constantine Wolf tries to dodge, but Hnaaau hits and shreds him. Constantine Wolf collapses, critically injured. If Constantine ends up on his behind then Felicia ends up flat on her stomach, pushed by Hnaaau and ending up sprawled on the duracrete only a few paces away from the fight. The Bothan guards quickly step foreward to form a protective ring around the Viceroy. A smile crosses his face as the shots hit there mark on the wookiee. But the excitement is short lived as the smile on Constantine's face fades as he sees the Wookiee shrugging off the shot and coming towards him. He tries to raise his weapon again but the pain and blood loss have finally taken it's toll and it drops motionless beside him. The great massive foot comes up and then lands straight on the man's most precious area. The impact shatters pelvic and pleasure bone alike. The pain is too much to take as he screams out, surely the people in the center of the city can hear this shriek. Then with a sudden crack he stops screaming and falls onto his back. He lays motionless, eyes pointed to the sky but whatever spark there was is fading. The life in him is draining. What point was there to live if that part of his body was gone? None. He'd given up. Now he lays there in quiet agony letting go of the world. The wookiee gingerly draws his foot back, kicking off assorted goo and crimson chunks; by the surprised look spreading across his features, he may not have known his own strength. "Sorry.." he manages after a moment while taking a few steps back. He glances over at Felicia. "Are you ok, Viceroy?" Felicia is slowly being helped to her feet by two caring Bothan guards. "I'm...," she begins and hesitates, looking over the fallen man. Her eyes are sad. "I cannot help him any more, he is gone." "Yes, I am okay," she nods at the Wookiee after a pause. "It seems I need more protection... no, Captain, I'm not slighting your work." She squeezes the Bothan's wrist, fondly. "But perhaps you'd like to have Mr. Hnaaau here be a part-time employee of yours? I need more than five bodyguards." The wookiee continues to scratch the back of his head sheepishly while shaking the remaining Constantine from his foot. He nods dumbly, obviously affected by what happened. "Ohh.. sure, Captain. I don't mind," he says modestly after a moment. As Bothawui security arrives to appraise the situation, Hnaaau allows himself to be cuffed and led off for questioning. Category:January 2009 RP Logs